Time will tell
by Lola.Loves.Me
Summary: Greek mythology meets the infamous Tudors, "Edward please we have to blend in, we have to be discreet you know the consequences" I cried in fear burying my face in my palms.


**Hello! I'm back and I will be finishing all my stories, seen as though I'm now on summer break this story will integrate Greek mythology and the infamous Tudors hopefully convincingly with twists and turns of how an ancient Deity ill cope with court life.**

**Reviews are very welcome of course and I just want to mention that I do not wish to offend anyone by using some religious characters and if you have any issues please pm me. **

**I aim to keep a regular posting schedule but can't promise because RL is unpredictable.**

**This is un-beta'd and anyone wanting the job please contact me.**

**...**

PROLOGUE

I hurried along the temple desperate to reach my Father and plead my case I couldn't be out of time, there had to be a way to save us.

I collapsed at the foot of his throne tears finally spilling from my eyes. "Father please!" I begged. I couldn't believe I'd been reduced to this, the daughter of Apollo begging on her knees.

He turned his cool gaze to me drenched in disappointment, "There is nothing to be done Isabella you've broken the rules you have to face the consequences I cannot change the laws even for you."

"But father-"I started

"NO!" His voice boomed across the empty expanse of his temple as he towered over my crumpled form. "You have disappointedly me greatly, and for what love?" he scoffed. "He wasn't yours to take! He was betrothed Isabella you understand what that means don't you seen as though you are also engaged to be married! What of Eros? He will for certain be vengeful and you think I should what... start a war over this foolishness, to ensure you and that boy can remain here? No you will endure your punishment and be exiled to the lower plane, be grateful your lover is going with you. He could very easily be exiled to Tartarus for what you two have done, now be gone from my sight the next time we shall lay eyes upon one another will be in a hundred years time." He sat back in his throne resigned. My Father was not a cruel God but he had to be fair I understood though I wished I didn't, I would miss his wisdom.

I rose to my feet straightening my white dress which was supposed to symbol purity, what irony.

"I apologise Father I forgot myself, I will endure my punishment by residing on Earth and hopefully never be a disappointment in your eyes again." I bowed my head and swept out of the temple trying to maintain my calm facade.

I made my way to the house of Zeus to meet my fate where my lover awaited me to be exiled together. My breathing picked up into harsh pants as anxiety flooded my system, I had never been to Earth in my three hundred and fifty years of existence; I had never had a desire to see humanity, the petty destruction they caused among themselves, the poverty and constant strife I am wary of my mental stability in such harsh conditions throughout my exile hopefully Edward will keep my mind intact.

"Edward." I cried my despair at our situation leaking out of me once again; we clasped hands and embraced a momentary feeling of relief at being joined.

"It will be okay my love all will be well I promise you," he vowed brushing away my traitorous tears and placing a chaste kiss upon my lips.

We turned to face the council all present except for my Father and Edward's mother Aphrodite, it was from her Edward got his stunning looks and passionate personality, only two of the qualities which caused him to gain my love, my heart.

Zeus stood from his central position, regal and imposing levelling us both with a harsh stare.

"Isabella and Edward you have been judged and found guilty your punishment is to spend one hundred years on earth in the year 1525 in England. You are to remain discreet and live as a human does, your back story is in place and you will soon learn your occupation." Zeus stated with mirth, as a God of all Gods he enjoyed dishing punishments to us lesser deities.

"We understand." We replied in unison hands still clasped heads bowed in respect.

"If in this time frame you have proved that your love can withstand all that you have endured and remained pure you will be welcomed back to mount Olympus and allowed to maintain your relations with each other as husband and wife. However if not you will return and enter back into your betrothals and this nonsense will never be mentioned again."

We nodded again and stood in the middle of the room remaining silent, we knew of Earth and how it can corrupt and change those of even the purist heart, what we were about to undertake we did so with the ultimate trepidation and hope.

...

A bright light encompassed us as we were banished from the only home we ever knew.

...

**Okay there it is the first taste of Bella and Edward**

**Thankyou**


End file.
